venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Triana Orpheus
Triana Orpheus is a supporting character on the Adult Swim television series The Venture Bros.. She is the daughter of Doctor Byron Orpheus. She is voiced by Lisa Hammer. Appearance and Personality Triana is approximately the same age as the Venture twins, Hank and Dean, making her about sixteen. She has adopted a distinctly goth appearance, including heavy makeup, a goth/punk/retro-styled wardrobe and dyed purple hair. It is possible her father's occupation as a necromancer was an influence in her goth tendencies, though there is no conclusive evidence to indicate this. Triana is a somewhat wild, rebellious youth, and is implied to stay up all night partying and drinking (despite being underage) on a fairly frequent basis. All in all, however, Triana appears in most cases to be a fairly well-adjusted teenager, considering the unusual circumstances of her life. She typically puts out a fairly apathetic, cynical persona, but has shown herself to be quite tolerant, kind-hearted and empathetic. She is generally much more mature than the Venture boys, but never condecends to them or belittles their often childish or fantastical ideas. Family and Friends Triana appears to have a relatively peaceful, loving relationship with her father, putting up with his penchant for melodrama and habit of referring to her with cloying pet names such as "Pumpkin." It seems Dr. Orpheus is a somewhat oblivious and uninformed parent, however. He is either unaware of her partying or possibly in denial about it, as when he claims that he knew some of her friends drink alcohol but didn't think she did or when he (possibly sarcastically) comments on Triana's having the same clothes on in the morning that she did the previous night as "frugal." Triana has displayed some degree of conflict about her father's occupation. She is horrified at the idea of Dr. Orpheus bringing the deceased Hank and Dean (before their revival in new clone bodies) back to life as zombies, though it is unclear whether her revulsion stems from the very idea of such an act, her feelings for the boys, or both. What kind of relationship Triana has with her mother after her parents' divorce, if any, is unknown. According to Dr. Orpheus, Triana holds out hopes that her parents will reconcile. Triana's most frequent companions of her own age are the Venture twins. She cares deeply for the boys as a friend, bursting into tears at the idea of the temporarily-deceased Hank and Dean being ressurrected as zombies by her father's necromancy arts and imploring her father not to humiliate them when he goes to retrive them after they run away from home. She does not reciprocate Dean's deeper feelings for her, though, and is apparently completely unaware of his crush on her. Dr. Venture apparently thinks considerably less well of Triana than his sons do, once telling Dean he didn't want him hanging around with her anymore as "girls like that are usually on the dope." It should be noted, however, that Dr. Venture said this in a moment of stress as he was attempting to ascertain the nature of Dean's sudden illness (which turned out to be testicular torsion). Triana has had little involvement with the other members of the "Venture clique" or their adversaries. It is unclear where or when she attends school, but she does have other friends outside the Venture Compound. These friends include Rachel, whose house she fled to when she herself once ran away, and Kim, who she once invited to the Compound to swim in the pool. History and Activities on the Show Triana moved into the Venture Compound along with her father in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!". The two live in a remodeled section of the compound, previously unused since its days as an arachnid research wing. Her first meeting with Dean left him nearly dumb-struck with infatuation. When Dean, Hank and Brock became trapped inside Dr. Venture's "joy can" fantasy-fufillment chamber invention, Triana inadvertently saves them, as the sound of her voice arouses feelings of true love in Dean and he discovers the way to escape from the world of illusion. In "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean", Triana comes over to the Venture residence to see Dean as he recovers from the operation to correct his testicular tortion, sympathetically asking him if this is the most humilating moment of his life. Triana browsed the merchendise at Dr. Venture's yard sale in "Tag Sale -- You're It!", making conversation with Dean and observing the boys' lemonade stand operation before being forced to flee when the sale degenerates into a free-for-all between the various supervillains present. In "Escape to the House of Mummies Part II," Triana was angry to discover that her father had set up his mystical gateway to the Necropolis in the closet of her room without informing her, saying she had been afraid of her closet for her entire life and citing this fear as the reason she wears the same clothes every day. This leads the audience to believe that, as the Orpheus family has only lived in the Venture compound for a short time, Triana's closet or closets had been the Doctor's favored location for such things at their previous places of residence as well. (Though Jackson Publick points out on his LiveJournal that it is unclear exactly how long the Orpheuses have been living at the compound, teenagers are prone to hyperbole, and Dr. Orpheus performing some sort of magic manipulation to duplicate Triana's previous room in the new residence is also not out of the question.) Dr. Orpheus defended himself by saying that the gate had to be on the south side of the apartment and since Triana had to have her own bathroom, there was no other option. Pressed for time, he eventually gives up arguing and puts Triana into some sort of mystical/hypnotic sleep, telling her all her memories of the incident will be forgotten when she wakes up (this may also be how Dr. Orpheus "explained" Hank and Dean's death and subsequent reappearance.) Category:The Venture Bros. characters